User talk:Yoruichi-sama
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Yoruichi Shihōin page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 17:27, 1 March 2010 Re: clones Yoruichi's article states in the "Flash Step Master" section that "she can appear to be in several places at once and wipe out an entire Onmitsukidō squadron in seconds." This is shown in chapter 154, pages 12-15. Also, please remember to sign your posts by typing 4 tildes ( ~~~~ ) at the end of your post. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 15:10, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Images First of all, you're inserting them in the middle of sentences and at the end of sentences, something we do not do here, nor is it something that I will tolerate, as it is deeply confusing and obstructs the structure of the article if inserted that way. Secondly, the current image of Yoruichi's zanpakuto is good enough. The shot you've been trying to insert is a poor example, as it does not have a good angle of her zanpakuto. Yoruichi's zanpakuto is closer to being a wakizashi (Japanese short sword) than a katana, and as far an anyone can tell from that angle, it could be an ordinary katana. Besides, we only need one example, and the current pic is good enough. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 18:59, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok, sorry! I just wanted to help. 20:01, March 2, 2010 It's okay, you're still new, and as such, you're still learning. But don't forget that administrators like me and Yyp (who I see you've spoken to earlier regarding Yoruichi's "clones") are here to help. Ask me, him, or Salubri any questions if you have any. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:21, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! :) 20:23, March 2, 2010 What do you think?When will Yoruichi show her shikai and bankai? Not sure. I think it would be sometime much later in the series, probably further away from the current manga arc. But nothing's official yet, so there's no real way of knowing. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:31, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Before you go to try to add that pic onto Urahara's article in his Powers & Abilities/'Zanpakuto' section, we don't integrate movie-only techniques with the those sections in articles (unless the character in-question only appeared in the move) [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:34, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok, sorry again! :) I've already remove the picture. 20:35, March 2 ? 2010 What was that yellow sphare in Yoruichi's hand when she started the fight with Soifon?